


Drivebys on DMC-12s

by mitpro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, References to Depression, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitpro/pseuds/mitpro
Summary: A series of short stories based off a prompt list I found featuring Original Characters I created. Will (try to) update weekly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I found this list of prompts while looking for ideas and stuff, so I thought it would be a good idea to do them and upload it here. It'll be featuring my Original Characters for the most part with the occasional friend's OC.  
> I'll be skipping prompts I don't feel like. I'll probably get back to them. Probably.
> 
> Contains: Domestic stuff, drinking, swearing, unhealthy ass coping methods, LGBTQ characters and some deep feelsy shit sometimes I guess.
> 
> (also, the name has nothing to do with anything, it just sounds cool lmao)

  1. ~~Violinist. (Or violin)~~ [skipped]
  2. Insomniac. ✔
  3. Paper aeroplane.  ✔
  4. Dandelion seed.
  5. Feather.
  6. She sings.
  7. Dragonfly toes.
  8. A stolen ring.
  9. Broken wristwatch.
  10. Missing tooth.
  11. Horoscope.
  12. Fairytale gone wrong.
  13. Cliché.
  14. Ribbon.
  15. Renaissance.
  16. Staccato.
  17. Cadence.
  18. Asphyxiate.
  19. Lucky rabbit's paw.
  20. Freckles.
  21. 3:28am.
  22. Kaleidoscope.
  23. Icarus.
  24. 1000 paper cranes.
  25. Origami.
  26. Hallucination.
  27. Puppet show.
  28. Triskaidekaphobia. (Fear of the number thirteen.)
  29. Hourglass.
  30. Letters to the moon.
  31. Jupiter.
  32. Ballet shoes.
  33. Spider.
  34. Silhouette.
  35. Breathless. (Or, breathlessly.)
  36. Tachycardia. (An unusually fast heartbeat.)
  37. Bradycardia. (A very slow heartbeat.)
  38. Inkspot.
  39. Squirrel.
  40. Strobe light.
  41. Astronomer.




	2. Prompt 1.2 Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros hang out at 2AM to celebrate a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alllright! First prompt up! This is where it all starts, right?  
> I actually didnt write this one with people unfamiliar to my OCs in mind, so allow me to give you some context.
> 
> Souzoujou, Ayato and Kyousuke are a trio of friends in their Sophomore year of highschool. This prompt focuses mainly on Souzoujou and Kyousuke though.

“Hey, guess what day it is.”

Kyousuke tapped away at the buttons on his controller, ignoring the instruction as he tried to focus on his game.

Souzozujou crossed over towards Kyousuke and blocked his view of the TV, disrupting the game. “You just gonna ignore me on my special day, bro?” Sou questioned before being swatted away from in front of the television screen by Kyousuke. Sou wanted to stay over at Kyousuke’s place to celebrate the 25th with him at midnight, and Kyousuke agreed. He enjoyed his best friend’s company most of the times, and he usually had booze on him, so what's there to lose? (besides the memory of an entire night)

Kyousuke paused his game and looked up at his friend. “It should be Christmas right about now, right?” he teased with a mischievous grin. “I wonder what I got from Santa this year..” he continued, trailing off as he tapped his chin with his index finger.

The two had already started drinking hours beforehand. They only touched the light stuff, though. They didn't want to get absolutely fucked up so early into the night.

“Why you little fucking cunt..” Sou started jokingly. “The fuck is a Santa? All I know is that today is the 16th anniversary of the birth of a legend.” he exaggerated as he moved out of the way of Kyousuke’s view and sat down next to him on the floor. “Does that ring a bell or two?”

Kyousuke’s face lit up in sudden realization. “Ohhh. You must mean St. Nick. Nice to know that you still have some Christmas cheer inside you even after all these years..” He sniffled and wiped away a fake tear. “You must love your holidays.”

Sou punched his friend in the arm jokingly. “Shut the fuck up, would ya? Its my birthday. Not some Kris Kringle toy-giving hack’s.” he placed his elbow on one of his crossed legs before resting his head on his fist. “So, y’got me a little something-something?” he inquired.

Kyousuke grinned. “As a matter-o-fact, I did. Wait for the morning and I'll give it to you.” he admitted. “By the way, it’s been the 25th for an hour. Why didn’t you just ask me all this at 12?” Kyousuke asked before letting out a yawn. “It’s like 2AM on the dot.”

“The exact time of my birth was 1:58AM, so I told you at 1:58AM.” Sou nodded. “Plus, it’s not like I sleep anyway. Might as well do something special with my insomnia” he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

“You too?” Kyousuke sighed. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping since the break started.” he admitted, scratching his head. “Guess that makes two of us.”

“Really?” Sou grinned before putting his arm over Kyousuke’s shoulder. “Glad to know I’m not the only one.” he let out a sigh of relief— he had never admitted that to anybody. It just never came up for him. It made him feel alone. “I normally take pills for it, but I’ve gotten so used to passing out after getting hammered that I forgot them at my place.”  
  
Kyousuke gave a jeering look as he let out a scoff. “Pills? That’s a new low for you.” he teased. “So what are they? Acid? Ecstasy? Xanax?” Kyousuke put his thumb and index finger to his chin. “Also, what’s with the recent drinking? Thought you were holding back your alcoholic ass for your birthday?”

Sou sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I'm not very good with promises, Kyou. It’s whatever. I didn’t care too much about it anyway.” he chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. “I take melatonin to help me sleep, tho. That shit really works.” he nodded. “ But, xans are the shit.” he joked, letting out a low snicker.

Kyousuke pushed his friend away jokingly as Sou laughed at his own joke. “Oh come on you fuckin’ junkie!” He joined in the laughter. It was times like this that made Kyousuke really enjoy hanging out with Souzoujou. He took their fucked up lives and made seem like nothing. “So you gonna hit me up with that shit or just brag about it?” Kyousuke inquired, giving Sou an interested look.

Sou gasped, wide eyed. “And turn my pure Christian friend Kyousuke into a good-for-nothin’ junkie!? I would never!” he said sarcastically.

Kyousuke laughed at Sou’s comment. “Think of it as your pay for letting you crash here all the time.” he bargained.

Sou scoffed. “If you’re saying you want me to get you an amount of Xanax equivalent to how much I stay here..” Sou started before being cut off.

“No way! You think I wanna OD?” Kyousuke interrupted, causing both boys to erupt in laughter.

 

Once the laughter dies down, they rested as they basked in the afterglow of the moment. The room mostly silent save for the sound of them catching their breath.

Sou sighed as he looked over at Kyousuke. “You're a class A dickhead, you know that right?”

Kyousuke followed suit. “If I'm class A, then you're on the honor roll .”

“You always got something to reply with, don't you?” Sou asked.

Kyousuke snickered before looking back at his friend. “Where you'd think I learned it from?”  


“Dumbass.”

 

* * *

 

## Epilogue

 

Sou woke up in a cold sweat, nervous and confused to his foreign location.

After a moment of looking around, he realized that he was still in Kyousuke's room. It was just morning. He let out a sigh of relief before getting up from the bed and looking around more. Sunlight sneaked it's way into the room from behind the curtains. _“What time is it..?”_ Sou thought to himself as he scratched his head and walked around the room.

He searched for a digital clock somewhere around the room before his eyes met with the cable box right beside the TV. “ _2:36PM, huh? Guess I slept in.”_ He shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the door leading into the hallway. Along his trip through Kyousuke's cluttered room, he spotted something red and shiny. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he walked over and inspected what caught his attention.

Upon closer analyzation, Sou realized that it was a well stashed wrapped present hidden in plain sight. _“Fucker thought he was sly, huh?”_ Sou picked up the present. Attached to the gift was a tag that read “To: Sou, From: Kyousuke.” (it also said “and Aya” in smaller writing, but Souzoujou failed to notice it.)

Sou looked around quickly to make sure Kyousuke wasn't around before tearing open the wrapping and opening the box inside. Inside was a framed photo of Kyousuke and Sou, taken during their Freshman year of highschool. It was right after Sou's first game on the school's baseball team.

Sou stared straight-faced at the framed photo for a moment. Memories of that day flooded his mind. The smell of dirt on his uniform, the spring breeze of that day, and how happy he was that day. It all felt surreal to him, how that was only just a year ago, and how much has changed in a year. Tears started welling up in Sou’s eyes as a warm grin grew upon his face.

“You sappy motherfucker..” he wiped the tears building up in his eyes before they had a chance to roll out. He put the frame down on Kyousuke's bed before taking a seat right next to it.

 

Sou glanced at the frame once more.  “You sappy little motherfucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Didn't realize how huge the spaced between enters are on ao3 lmao. Fixed that


	3. Prompt 3: Paper Aeroplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyousuke gets a call from a friend asking for him to come attend to their "emergency." Little does Kyousuke know, he's getting himself into a long night involving a LOT of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This is finally done lol. Started working on this a few days ago, but I had no idea what to do with the ending. I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you enjoy it too.

Kyousuke stood in the dimly lit hallway, waiting outside for somebody to open the door for him. The teen grew more and more nervous the longer he waited. He had no issue with dark places, this apartment complex just gave him bad vibes. Aya had called him over earlier to help her with some homework. Aya has always helped him with his homework when he needed it in the past, so he felt no need to reject her request. He was starting to regret his kindness, though.

He glanced at the door before him.. “02-10” he read back to himself. “Why is she taking so long?” he pondered before reaching into his pocket and taking out his smartphone. 

_ “Where are you? I’ve been outside for 15 minutes. _ ” Kyousuke texted his friend, growing impatient.

_ “I left the dr unlockd for u. Sorry.”  _ she quickly replied.

Kyousuke sucked his teeth in annoyance before just walking into Aya’s apartment. It was mostly pretty dark, save for a light coming from Aya’s bedroom. Figuring that’s where she was, Kyousuke let himself in.

The room was littered with different kinds of paper. It looked more like an art teacher’s classroom than a bedroom meant to sleep in. Kyousuke chuckled as he gawked at the sheer amount of paper in the room. “What’s with all this paper?” He asked as he made his way towards his dark-haired friend, making sure not to step on the various sheets of paper laid out on the floor. 

Aya sat hunchback against her work table, frantically folding a small bit of paper into a small object before pushing it to the side and starting over again. She ignored his question as she continued to work on at crazy speeds.

Kyousuke stood next to his friend. “You good, Aya?” he asked, putting a hand down on her shoulder before crouching down to meet her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and sported bags under her eyelids. Taking a step back, he sighed as his palm met his face. “You got some project due soon?” he assumed.

Aya nodded as she folded a paper a few times. “It’s an art project. I gotta make 83 paper airplanes,” she explained before pushing the finished plane off the table and grabbed a new sheet of paper.

“Ohhhhh. So that’s what all the paper is for.”  Kyousuke rubbed his chin. “So you want me to make some paper planes for you?” he asked, picking up a piece of paper.

Aya nodded before pulling a seat over next to her. “Make yourself comfortable. You’re gonna be here awhile,” she informed him before going back to folding.

Kyousuke nodded before taking a seat and began folding papers with Aya. This was just the start of a long ass night, and they both knew it. Kyousuke braced himself for the lack of sleep he was gonna get tonight helping Aya.

Well, it’s what she’d do for him, after all.

Kyousuke elbowed his friend in the elbow. “This wasn’t exactly what I was expecting when you told me ‘emergency, please come asap.’” he joked, letting out a chuckle.

“Did you really have anything better to do? Besides jerking off and playing video games all day, that is?” she joked back with a cheeky grin.

“Hey…” he pouted before they both broke out into laughter. “I mean, you aren’t wrong. I really did have nothing to do.” he put a finished plane to the side. Thanks for giving me something to do with tonight.”

Aya smiled. “Well thank you for helping me with this. I really appreciate it,” she said, sliding a finished plane off the table. “I really don’t know how I’d be able to do this without you.”

Kyousuke grinned back. “No problem. I don’t want you failing anyway.” he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you.” she giggled, hugging him back. “If you don’t mind, could we get back to work, please? My already sad grades are at stake,” she asked.

“Right.” he let go of her before going back to making paper planes.

  
  


* * *

 

#  Epilogue

 

Aya slowly woke up, her eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the bright light peeking into the room. It was morning time.

Aya yawned as she stood up from her chair. She had fallen asleep at her desk last night and still had her clothes on from yesterday. She reached into her pocket for her smartphone before pulling out her mint colored electronic.

“What time is it..?” Aya mumbled in a groggy morning voice as she glared at her phone’s bright screen. “It's 8:31..” she stared at her phone screen for a moment, taking a second to process everything.

Her eyes widened before she let out a loud shriek. 

Kyousuke bolted up, awakened due to the scream. He looked up at the screaming Aya before jumping out of his seat, (nearly falling while doing so) and getting into a karate pose. “Where's the problem, Aya!?” he asked, belting out some punches and kicks to the air.

Aya dashed into her closet, quickly returning back to Kyousuke with a pair of heels hanging from her teeth. “I’HM RRATE YOSUKE” she managed to say before running over to the side of her desk and lifting up two recycling bins filled with paper planes stacked ontop of each other and handing it to Kyousuke. “HHRE! TAKE THRSH!” she commanded as he looked at her like she had a sixth head.

Kyousuke stared as she ran over towards her door and grabbed her bag that was hanging from the knob. She dropped her shoes on the ground before quickly shoving her feet into them and looked back at Kyousuke. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” she zipped out of the room and into the hallway.

Kyousuke reached into the pocket of his jacket for his phone before taking it out and checking the time. It was 8:33 on Monday, December 26th. The break didn’t end until January 2nd. Kyousuke’s palm met his face as he sighed, realizing why Aya was acting so frantic. She had thought the break ended right after Christmas. Kyousuke called Aya to the room to explain the misunderstanding before she actually left the apartment.

She dashed in, her hair now combed and a piece of toast in her mouth. “What!?” she exclaimed, forgetting that the toast was still hanging from her lips and letting it drop to the floor. “MY TOAST!” she hollered before dropping to the ground before the piece of bread

Kyousuke walked up to her before crouching down, picking up the dropped toast on the floor and taking a bite out of it. “Thanks.” He sarcastically thanked her before they both stood up to their full length. “It’s the 26th, Aya,” he informed her, taking another bite of the toast. “We go back the 2nd of January.”

Aya paused for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. “Thank GOODNESS oh my God!” she placed her palm on her forehead before running her hand through her hair. “I was about to have a heart attack!” she admitted before throwing herself onto her bed.

“Alright, Kyousuke.. You can stay for as long as you want, I’m gonna take a nap. Just uh..” she paused for a moment to kick off her shoes. “Just tell me when you’re leaving..” she mumbled before burying her face in a pillow.

Kyousuke chuckled at the sight right as he heard Aya’s doorbell ringing. He went into the living room to check who was at the door. Looking into the peephole, he saw a panicked Sou waiting outside. His face had a worried expression painted on it.

Kyousuke opened the door for him, causing his face to lighten up “Oh man! You don’t know how glad I am to see you, bro! So I came to your place to pick your place to pick you up and stuff, but your sis said that you left home last night an' never came back, so I came here to see if Ayat-”

Sou’s story was cut off by Kyousuke closing the door on him. “I really don’t have enough energy for that..” he mumbled to himself before walking towards Aya’s room.  _ “He’ll realize that I left it unlocked soon enough.”  _ he thought to himself before disappearing into the room.

“Kyousuke? … Kyousuke!?” Sou banged on the door. “Kyousuuukeeeee!!!”


End file.
